Fire's Radiance
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Pyromancy is an ancient form of divination that harnesses the fire’s natural powers. What will happen when Kai wants to draw out Miguel’s inner flame by the use of this ancient art?


Title: Fire's Radiance.  
Summary: Pyromancy is an ancient form of divination that harnesses the fire's natural powers. What will happen when Kai wants to draw out Miguel's inner flame by the use of this ancient art?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Yes, I know it may shock you, but I don't own Beyblade. 

Just another cute little oneshot for you to enjoy, well I hope you will anyway.

* * *

Red, yellow and gold.

The colors merge and leap together. Dancing an unknown, exotic dance.

Kai sits in front of the large fire place, his exotic eyes gazes upon the roaring fire before him. The golden glow burns as brightly as the inner flame in Kai's own eyes. He watches, feeling content by the flames and the sound of the wood crackling.

The intense heat brought on from this fire bothers him none, for it was a far better option than the icy cold temperatures outside. The icy cold grip of winter has firmly taken its hold on the land, covering the once colorful autumn land into a white wonderland.

The Jurgen castle stands proud and strong against the relentless winter winds, as it had done for more than a hundred years now, and by the aura this castle possesses, it will stand the test again for another hundred years.

The cold chill of winter cannot be seen through the windows of the castle at this exact moment, for clouds covers the starlit sky, blanketing the world in an more intense, but welcomed, darkness.

Despite the winter storm starting in the early hours of the afternoon, it continues to blow fiercely through out the night and into the early hours of the morning.

It was around 2 am that Kai had awoken from his slumber. What brought about this arousal, he does not know. But since then he had been unable to sleep. Slipping from the warm confines of his bed, Kai ventured into the large formal sitting room, pleased to see that the fire was glowing brightly in the fire place.

For whatever reason that this fire is still burning brightly at this time in the morning, Kai is grateful. Growing up in Russia, he had grown accustomed to the cold chill and sub-zero temperatures. Even so, the intense heat of a blazing fire is something he holds above most things in this world.

It is possible that one of Robert's loyal and most trusted servants had taken on the task of ensuring a most brilliant fire keeps that intense heat. But, he cannot discount the fact that one of the other bladers who are less acceptable to the cold had grown cold during the night and sought for its warmth.

Currently staying within the stone walls of the Jurgen castle are the Beyblade teams G revolution, Blitzkrieg boys, Barthez Battalion and of course, the Majestics themselves. They had taken up on Robert's world known generosity for some most welcomed and needed rest and relaxation. The media are unable to penetrate the stone walls that surrounds the castle.

This is their first night, so perhaps, jetlag is to blame for Kai's insomnia. For whatever reason, sleep eludes him tonight.

Even though this is their first night during their time of respite, Kai can already tell, things are going to prove more troublesome then anyone could have planned.

During their most generous and luxurious lunch today, Kai could not help but notice those around him. All the way through the meal, Ray was uncharacteristically annoying their world known hothead, Johnny.

All the way through the meal, Johnny would huff and blush a light crimson, before muttering something about Ray losing it and how he blames Kai for it.

Now, that is something Kai would be proud of to have achieve, if it truly was his fault. Oh no, Ray was acting all of his own free will.

If Kai was truly to blame for Ray's flirty behavior, than he must be responsible for Tala's as well, who spent most of his meal glancing directly at Claude, with hungry wolf like eyes. Claude would glance over in Tala's direction as well, blushing severely after a moment and looking back down at his food. Several times during their meal, Kai had to kick Tala's shin from under the table, which resulted in a few vehement arguments between them.

Perhaps, the one with the most intriguing behavior is none other than Tyson, who didn't devour his food at an ungodly amount of time like he has done for countless years. As crazy as it sounds, Kai swears that Tyson was trying to impress someone. And that someone is none other than the polite Frenchman, Oliver. Oliver would glance from his own meal over to Tyson and chuckle behind his hand at Tyson's attempts at etiquette.

No matter who you are, you must give the young world champion credit at his romantic gallantry.

It can be said that Kai did not eat much during their meal for he was far too busy keeping Tala in check, ignoring Johnny's comments, and trying hard not to laugh at Enrique's attempts to chat Bryan up, throwing him pick-up line after pick-up. Sadly, the only reaction he received from the lanky platinum blader, was one of annoyance. The silent question in Bryan's eyes was whether the blond sitting next to him was crazy.

That exact thought had drifted through all present at some point in time during their meal.

It seems the only real sane people were, unsurprisingly, Spencer and Robert. They sat at the far end of the table, talking quietly to each other. If Kai tilted his head to the side and squinted, he could nearly say that they were regarding each other fondly, almost tender as they spoke.

Even though Kai had most of his attention on the other's meal time antics, he was not oblivious to eyes glancing in his direction. A couple of times he would glance around the table and his eyes would immediately collide with those of Miguel's. He would hold his gaze and Kai could see amusement in those deep blue eyes. He too must have noticed their friend's strange behavior.

A small smile grace his lips as Kai's thoughts turn to that of the blond Spaniard. He has such a gentle personality, but holds such fire within his soul. During their battle during the worlds many moons ago, Kai was the first to witness what passion he holds under that handsome exterior.

Truth be told, that mysterious passion Miguel hides underneath his quiet personality, Kai finds it quite thrilling. He has always been told that he holds intense pleasure under his aloof exterior, but it seems that he might have a rival for that title.

What Kai wouldn't do to see the full extent of that passion.

Kai signs softly as he turns his gaze away from the dancing flames to momentary glance at the coffee table in the middle of the room. There, sitting idle is a small note pad and pen. Seeing such everyday items causes Kai to remember a habit that he has had since a child. His mother was a seer, someone who divines with items that can be found in nature. Her favorite was Pyromancy, divination by the flame, a lesson she had gently and fondly taught him. A lesson he holds dear to his heart, and seeks out whenever he needs guidance.

Rising to his feet, Kai quietly paddles across the room and gathers the items in his hands. He returns to his spot by the fire, sitting the note pad on his knee while he taps the pen on his chin in thought. What question would he like the fire to answer for him?

He shrugs, deciding to ask the most obvious question at the moment. _Is jetlag responsible for my insomnia?_

He then tears the paper from the pad, folds it in half, holds to his heart for a moment, then casts it into the glowing embers. As soon as the paper hit the embers, it bursts into flames, flaring up, then dying out a mere second after.

Such a quick response tells Kai that the answer is a resounding "yes".

_Has Tyson lost his mind?_ Kai jokingly asks, casting the question to the flames. As if responding to the joke, the flames flare up from the piece of paper, making Kai laugh softly to himself. He had always knew the flames spirits can be a little playful.

Now, what to ask next…?

The almost inaudible sound of someone quietly walking outside the door causes Kai to turn away from the flames and glances over to the other side of the room, watching as the door opens. Soon, the very person that had occupied Kai's thoughts moments earlier steps through the door. Immediately, those beautiful eyes falls upon Kai, sitting comfortably in front of the hearth, for once not on guard.

"Oh," Miguel says, his voice lace with surprise and joy. "I guess I'm not the only one suffering from jetlag."

Blinking up at the blond, Kai offers a small smile and nods. "Yes, I'm afraid sleep has escape me tonight. For you as well, it seems."

"What are you doing in here all by yourself?" Miguel asks as he gently shuts the door behind him, walking a little further into the room.

"Pyromancy," Kai tells him simply.

Confusion spreads across Miguel's handsome features as he tries to think of an instant where he had come across that word before, but sadly, he can not remember anything. "What's that?"

"Divination by the flame," Kai says, repeating the words his mother spoke years ago. "Fortune telling, if you will."

"I see," Miguel says, but confusion still mars his face.

Kai smiles and gently tilts his head to the side. "Sit," he says, his voice asking, not commanding.

Miguel's eyes soften and he moves forward, taking a sit next to Kai, in front of the ancient hearth. "Pyromancy, how does one go about using it?"

"It's simple, really," Kai says, picking up the note pad and pen, and handing them to Miguel to take. "Write down a yes or no question on a piece of paper. Any question. Don't worry, I won't look at it."

Miguel laughs softly, before turning his attention towards the note pad. He gazes at the blank pages for a moment, before he slowly begins to write. "Done."

"Good," Kai nods. "Now tear it off and fold it in half. Then hold it to your heart for a moment, thinking about the question, then cast it into the flames. If it immediately flares up, it's a yes. But if it burns slowly, or not all the way through, it's a no."

Doing what he's been told, Miguel tears the question from the paper and folds it in half. "Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure."

"What does holding it to your heart do?"

Kai looks at him with a smoldering gaze for a moment, before he scoots forward, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his chest. "Fire to the ancients represented the seed of life to which all life must return. Fire symbolizes passion that is held within every heart, a passion that if unleashed can do the impossible."

Miguel blinks slowly, but then he holds the note to his heart. "Are you saying I should embrace the fire in my heart?"

"Yes," Kai says as he places his hand on Miguel's. "Start by putting passion in this question. Do you really want to know the answer? Are you willing to except what may come after your question is answered? If yes, then cast the note into the fire."

Lingering under Kai's heated touch, Miguel pulls the piece of paper away from his chest, and keeping his eyes on Kai, he casts the note into the flames. They quickly glance at it, watching as it disappears into the dancing flames.

"It's a yes," Kai says softly. "It flared up immediately. It means you put a lot of heart into your question."

"Yes, I did," Miguel says softly, leaning closer to Kai, so that they are nearly nose to nose. "Do you know what I asked?"

Kai gazes deep into Miguel's endless blue orbs, feeling his heart pound in his chest. There might be passion in Miguel's soul, but it doesn't seem to even compete with the passion in his eyes at this moment. It's a question that had crossed his mind once or twice, but never had he asked the question out loud in fear of knowing the answer. But now, he knows.

Kai lets his eyes slip close as Miguel wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against him, and breathes, "Yes."

In that instant, their lips met, gently at first, but due to the fire they both hold in their hearts, passion takes over and the need to be closer to each other grows too great, banishing all coherent thoughts, letting them flee into limbo. Creating heat that can rival that of the roaring fire, they lose themselves into their passion, the sweet caresses of their lips moving together in some ancient ritual.

With his arm still hold him tightly against him, Kai gently places a hand on Miguel's cheek, and gazes into his eyes.

He knew that Miguel held intense fire in his heart, and he had just tasted a mere fraction of it. And he wants to feel more of that passion.

Kai quickly scribbles out a question on the notepad, letting Miguel see it, _Are we soulmates?_ and then Miguel takes Kai's hand in his and together they cast it into the fire. It disappears into the flames immediately. It's a yes, and strangely, neither of the two finds that surprising.

Miguel gently tilts Kai towards him again and softly presses his lips against his, a gentle, loving notion that Kai is more than happy to return.

His mother always told him that fire can be your greatest friend, and tonight, the flames proved her right.

And as Miguel gently lays him down on his back, his lips never leaving his, he couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

:3 I haven't got much to say, other then "Squeee!".

Please leave a review.


End file.
